


Alvin could go for some fresh mutton

by WanderingMindSR



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alcohol, Coffee, How is it you have come to arrive here?, M/M, Relationship Woes, fresh mutton, get your life together man, mutton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingMindSR/pseuds/WanderingMindSR
Summary: When life absolutely sucks, Alvin wants to go for some mutton, fresh mutton, but can he get any?
Relationships: Alvin/Jude Mathis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Alvin could go for some fresh mutton

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written.
> 
> I'm so sorry, Tales of fandom.

Things have really gone to shit around here for Alvin. Milla is gone after sacrificing herself for everyone. Alvin could not get himself to face Leia, and he sure could not bring himself to come face to face with Elize. Not when he is like this. Alvin never had the reputation for being the most honest person out there, but now nobody wants to deal with him. Especially not Jude, who Alvin thought about the most, shutting himself away from everyone. The total loss of trust from Jude affected him the most. And here, Alvin is at a total loss for himself.

But he could go for some mutton, fresh mutton. He heard those words throughout all of his travels, at least when his pals were all together. The shouting of mutton was one of the many conversations that made up the backdrop to many a village, town, or city. Alvin had nothing to look forward to. At least fresh mutton could distract him from his thoughts.

In the busy city of Xian Du, Alvin walks toward the nearest food stand. As luck would have it, he walked toward the Fresh Mutton Man. And the Fresh Mutton Man said,

"You look familiar, who might you be?"

Alvin shrugs his shoulders like he often does out of habit.

"I've been called Alvin. You know, that sort of thing."

The Mutton Man squints his heyes, before letting them relax with the rest of his face.

"Ah yes, Alvin..." he says as he pours a drink into an empty glass

"How is it you have come to arrive here?"

Alvin jumps to his words

"You ask me, I..."

Before Alvin could continue, the Fresh Mutton man says,

"Look at you. Alvin, you are a man of certain talents. I can't speak for what you have done in the past, but you look like you have been around," The man looks to both of his sides before continuing, "especially if you know what I mean."

Alvin lets the words slip out of his mouth, not caring who hears it.

"There was this one woman named Presa..."

The Fresh Mutton Man finishes Alvin's sentence for him.

"...who had nice bazongas, right? You probably had many of those nights in an inn. You shake the bed, you fall asleep, you go on with the rest of your day." He pauses to prepare a cup of coffee. "Alvin, my friend, life ain't a game, and not everyone can be played so easily. People will remember you, no matter how often you talk your way out of things. Especially those you call your friends. I can't believe you actually had any."

Alvin reflexiviely reaches for the glass.

"Go on, you need it, drink up."

Alvin lifts his head as he drinks down the first gulp. Seeing Alvin dive into the drink, the Mutton Man continues.

"First you are being all buddy with a young man. You put your shoulder around him one moment, the next you are strangling him as you stand on top of him. Make up your mind, Alvin, my friend. Look into those eyes, you can't play him like you did with that Presa girl. Give the kid some warmth and affection, please. He could use some."

Alvin looks into the glass. Guess that will do since he cannot lose himself looking into those amber eyes of Jude he found so beautiful.

"I can't trust you if I let you drink my cup of coffee, I tell you it's hot. But you drink it and tell me it's iced coffee. I believe you for a second, because I made the coffee cold for you. But then I call you a liar, because the coffee was hot. I left it standing out here, so it went cold. But you'll never admit the coffee was meant to be hot."

The Fresh Mutton Man takes the hot cup of coffe and drinks it. He takes his time before placing the mug down, taking that last gulp, and looking back at Alvin.

"Alvin, my friend, you have nowhere to go and you finally want to try some MUTTON, FRESH MUTTON? You picked the wrong time." He points to the closed sign in front of the stand. "Sign says closed. NO MUTTON, NO FRESH MUTTON."

Alvin is dejected, being denied the one possible source of comfort food in these trying times. He doesn't know whether or not to laugh, but all he can muster out is the following nonchalant question

"Say, where can a downtrodden mercenary go for a cold drink? I take it that drink you gave me was from your personal stash."

"Indeed, Alvin, my friend. I can only handle guys like you for so long while sober." The Mutton Man looks over his shoulder and points behind him. "The pub is across the bridge, right next to the inn. You can't miss it."

Alvin thanks the Fresh Mutton Man anyway and walks off. He says to himself on the way to the pub,

"Thanks, I guess. So much for the fresh mutton. I'll go look for some beer and then some shwarma."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Crime in Sports podcast, where they have a segment on every episode where the athlete is met by a random character, who has some choice words, and then disappears, often leaving the athlete more confused than before. Things kind of happened as I thought this fic out and wrote it.
> 
> The segments will always start out with the character asking them
> 
> "How is it you have come to arrive here?"
> 
> I will definitely write more of this kind as I am not able to plan out some much longer fics I have in mind for now.


End file.
